A Twist of Fate
by boundless.ideas
Summary: A lot of what if's and whatnot... What if Lexa didn't die? What if Titus didn't pull the trigger? What if Clarke and Lexa had more time together? Where would it lead them? Where would it not lead them? What will happen to Clarke? What will happen to the great commander? Will they have a truly happy beginning instead of end? -CLEXA!
1. Chapter 1

Quick Note:

I still cannot move on with LEXA's death. I want her back so badly. However, we have to understand that Alycia has other priorities. I think that bringing her back to The 100 would be next to impossible. But anyways, here's to Heda and Clarke. Let's give them a happy story (I would say 'ending' but I hate and neglect the idea of it) they deserve.

* * *

"What part of 'I won't see you' is unclear?" Clarke turned around when she heard the door opened and closed behind her. There stood in front of her the woman she loathed. She felt nothing but indifference to the Commander whom she trusted once.

"I respected your wishes for a week, Clarke…"

The Commander held her stoic façade again, maintaining the strong posture. She's very direct to the point and wasted no time to divulge Clarke of the main reason why she was there at Polis. Clarke wanted to snort and laugh bitterly at every word the Commander uttered.

The Commander expected more of Clarke's rage. She deserved it. She never wanted to leave Clarke at Mount Weather but it was her people that come first. She took an oath to save, protect and do what she must at all cost even if it means betraying the ones she cares for. This is the consequence she has to suffer for many years. _Duty over love_. She understood Clarke even better than Clarke understood herself. She was Clarke a few winters before. She was cynical and full of anger when she was still Anya's second.

 _How dare she talk to me after all what she had done? How dare she come here and ask me to bow before her? How dare she show her face full of pride and confidence? How dare she look at me straight into my eyes? Who does she think she is?_

Clarke was left pondering over those thoughts. She was still standing by the window looking far beyond while tears uncontrollably cascade her face.

 _It will be easier for both of us if she kills me… if she kills Wanheda._

Clarke closed her eyes as warm wind blew upon her face.

…

Days passed and the coalition offered by the Commander was still pending. Kane wanted to represent the Sky people himself but the grounders rejected him for he had not proven himself as a leader but only of a warrior.

"This is getting longer than we expected, Marcus." Abby paced around the room. "When can I see Clarke? When can I see my daughter?" she demanded answers.

She hasn't seen Clarke yet. She went to Polis together with Kane and Octavia as soon as they learned that the Commander has her daughter. The Commander promised them that Clarke was unharmed and well taken care of. Abby still doubted the real intentions of the Commander but she did not dare question any of them.

"Soon, Abby. Be patient." Kane told her in a low voice.

"Patient? It's been a week since we got here that you kept on repeating that! And my daughter has been here for more than two weeks. Why hasn't the Commander letting us see her?"

"It is not the Commander who is not letting us see her." Octavia finally voiced out her thoughts. She grew so exhausted with Abby and Kane's bickering so she finally decided to put an end to it. "It is Clarke herself."

Abby opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She knew Octavia was right. Clarke knew that they were here. She knew that they'd come. She knew it all along but she never stepped out of where she was to face them – to face her people, her family.

Abby sighed in defeat and let her body slump down on the cushioned chair. She bowed her head as tears streamed down her face. Kane soon went to her side and comforted her. Octavia couldn't take the heart-breaking scene unfold before her so she left the room.

She decided to get some air and found herself walking by Indra's tent. _Indra…_ she thought. It was still fresh from her memories what happened that fateful night. The same night Indra accepted her as one of them and disclaimed her in the next moment. She skipped and made a detour around the castle.

…

"You have not eaten since daylight." Lexa entered Clarke's room only to find Clarke lying on the bed, lazily playing the dagger in her hand.

"Since when do you care?" Clarke retorted.

"I always care about you, Clarke of the Sky People." The Commander's voice was gentle, the one Clarke has being used to. Ever since the argument they had the first day Clarke arrived Polis, Lexa has been careful and gentle around her. She thought at first that this has something to do with the coalition but now she wasn't sure anymore. Lexa has stopped pestering her about it.

"Don't!" Clarke warned her.

"You know me. I speak only of truth even if it is unwelcomed."

"You speak nothing but lies." The bitterness in her voice was evident.

"You can hate me as long as you like, Clarke. But every day that you spend to waste by not making a decision is putting your people in danger."

"They are not my people!" She stood up and shouted in front of Lexa's face. Lexa held her stoic façade once more but her eyes betraying her. Clarke can see through her as much as Lexa can do the same to her.

"They are and they always will be. No matter how many times you deny it, you know that it will never change."

Clarke stepped back. Every limb of her failing her. She needs not to be reminded of this – of her failure. She failed her people as much as she failed herself. Lexa was able to catch her in time as Clarke finally broke down. Her sobs echoed in the room as Lexa cradled her in her lap. Clarke pushed her away but her efforts were merely enough to part from the Commander. She has her arms locked protectively around Clarke.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she shouted in between her sobs.

Lexa did not trust her voice enough so she kept quiet. She waited until Clarke was asleep in her arms that she whispered, "I want you to come back to me, Clarke."

Lexa easily lifted Clarke and brought her bed. She noticed how much weight the blonde had lost. The pale of her skin worried the Commander. She was thin, fragile and so little. The commander's heart bleeds to see her like this.

"I never wanted any of this to happen, Clarke. I just made a choice for my people." She whispered and kissed the blonde's forehead before retreating to her own nightmare.

…

Three days passed and Lexa already grew tired of Clarke's childish whims.

"Make it fast and leave." She gave orders to the servants as they hastily prepared a warm bath for Clarke.

Clarke was too weak to notice what was happening around her. She opened her eyes lazily only to shut them involuntarily.

"Heda…" Indra approached Lexa cautiously as if asking if she knows what she's doing.

Lexa shook her head and dismissed Indra silently. She did not need any help from them. She was tired of seeing Clarke like this. She was tired of seeing Clarke punishing herself every single day.

Lexa pulled the furry blankets off of the sky princess. Clarke shivered at the loss of warmth. She then felt her body lifted up and the next thing she knew she was soaked in a hot tub.

"What the – " she opened her eyes frantically and held the edges of the tub.

"I see that you have finally woken up. Good." Lexa clenched her jaw trying to bite down more remarks that might escape her lips. She earned a death glare once Clarke realized who was responsible for the wet mess she ended up into.

"How dare you!"

"No, Clarke. I had enough of your complaints and hatred. I will no longer tolerate them."

"You don't get to decide what will happen."

"Oh yes I will because I can. Your mother is waiting for you to join her at lunch. You will meet her whether you like it or not. You must tell her of the decision you have to make. I hope you will not make a foolish one."

Lexa turned her back to leave but stopped for a moment, "The Azgeda was at a dangerous boundary close to the land that Skaikru occupies. My warriors are there ready to protect your people at your command. Be the thirteenth clan or lose it all. The choice is yours."

Clarke was once again trapped in a decision she has to make alone. At noon she has to make a decision. Her lips trembled for she has no idea of what to do. She was still lost. She was still the girl who's trying to make sense of the world around her.

Lunch came and the inevitable encounter with her mother was at last granted. Her mother was in tears when she saw her daughter entered the dining hall. No one was in there but the two. Abby showered Clarke kisses as she pulled her daughter close. Clarke still do not know what to make of it.

She was alive but barely living.

"Mom…" she whispered. Her voice was shaky. "M-mom, stop."

Abby looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine." She smiled unconvincingly. "How… how… they're okay, right?" her voice faltered.

"Yes, honey. They are fine. We are all fine. Where have you been? Everybody's worried about you. They're waiting for you to come home, Clarke." Abby smiled while tears cascaded her face.

"We have to…" Clarke shook her head. "I have to tell you something. This is really important, mom – " Kane and Octavia burst inside the dining area. Octavia ran towards Clarke and enveloped her into a bone crushing hug. Clarke was dumbstruck and stood motionless. Kane was next when Octavia let go of her.

"It's really nice to see you back, Clarke." Octavia said.

"Kane, Octavia, would you mind giving us a few minutes?" Abby politely asked.

"O-of course." Kane nodded.

"Actually, I needed you guys here." Clarke said. "I need you to hear what I have to say." All of them were quiet so Clarke continued. "The Commander offered a coalition."

"We didn't come here for that. We are here to offer a treaty not an alliance." Abby replied sternly.

"We become the thirteenth clan… today." Clarke said paying no attention to what Abby had said.

"Thirteenth clan? What does that mean? That we follow Lexa?" Abby tried to contain the fury in her voice but was failing miserably.

"Yes." Clarke said while looking straight into her mother's eyes.

"We are not going to make an alliance with them!" Abby refused with anger.

"Abby –"

"No Marcus! I will not let that happen."

"I'm sorry. But you are not in any position to do that. This is Clarke's call." Kane explained.

"It always has been." Octavia supported.

"I've already decided." Clarke nodded.

"Do what you must." Kane offered her a small smile.

"What will you do?" Abby carefully asked.

"I will bow to the Commander in front of her people and you to bear witness to this coalition."

Abby broke down in Kane's arms as Clarke left without any more words.

…

The coalition has been sealed and Clarke felt nothing at all. She was staring blankly at the Commander's throne while Lexa and Titus were talking.

"Let me know as soon as the scouts come back." Lexa ordered her trusted adviser.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He told her cautiously and left.

Lexa and Clarke were left alone again.

"Thank you for staying." Lexa approached Clarke in the same manner she always did. Her eyes were gentle even though her face didn't give much away. Her body language held the stillness and strength she practiced for ages. But it was her eyes that Clarke grew so familiar with. Her eyes that convey all of her emotions and struggles.

"I stayed because it's the right thing for my people – "

" _Our_ people." Lexa cut her off. Clarke stepped dangerously close to the commander.

"If you betray me again – "

"I won't." Lexa cut her off again. Clarke clenched her jaw this time and inhaled heavily to calm herself. They shared a look and for the first time in weeks Lexa saw a glint of understanding in Clarke's eyes. The commander took Clarke by surprise when she bowed down in front of her.

"I swear fealty to you, Klark kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people."

Clarke realized on that moment that Lexa gave her the superiority she has, hence, she felt her heart skipped a beat and all her walls suddenly cracked and fell to pieces. Lexa need not a word from Clarke for Clarke's next gesture gave it all away. She offered her hand to Lexa and helped her stood. They came face to face again and shared a sacred look.

…

Just as soon as Clarke made peace to the commander, Lexa was challenged the next day by the queen of Azgeda. Clarke's fury with the other clan sparked again. Her death glare was fixed with the Ice Queen.

She stopped listening to all other noise. Everything happened so fast. She blocked everything from her head until the commander said,

" _Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai." (_ I'm the commander. No one fights for me.) For the first time in weeks Clarke felt something other than anger. She felt as if her body was covered in ice and her shattered heart broke some more. She felt fear crept up through her veins. Fear that was associated with the concern she has for the same person who betrayed her at Mount Weather. Clarke was torn and the endless internal battle she's handling roared and spiked into a higher degree.

The meeting was adjourned and Clarke burst into Lexa's room without any permission. Even the guards couldn't stop her.

"What were you thinking?" Clarke demanded answer. Lexa was standing in the balcony of her room, staring at her beloved city. Clarke didn't notice that Aden was there. Lexa patted Aden's head and he saw the boy closed his eyes solemnly.

"Always remember what transpired in here, Aden. Go."

Aden bowed his head to Lexa, then to Clarke.

"You are giving her exactly what she wants."

"Only if I lose." Lexa was slowly losing her temper, first to Titus now to Clarke. She shook her head when she saw the concern glimmering in Clarke's eyes. She could not look at her in the eyes anymore. She could not look at her because Lexa knew that with just one look Clarke could see through her. Clarke could see the fear in her eyes. Fear not for herself, but, fear for not winning the combat and not seeing Clarke anymore. She had struggled and went this far to save Clarke. She did not mean to turn Clarke and involve her in anymore mess. She wanted to protect her from everything and everyone that could harm her. She failed to do it with Costia and she would not let that failure to happen again. "I know you're just trying to help Clarke but there's nothing you can do here."

"I just can't let Roan kill you."

The commander started pacing around the room. She sensed so many struggles in Clarke's voice. She wanted to assure Clarke that everything will be fine, that she would be fine. But she can't because she doesn't know what will happen and she hated herself for it. She never wanted to see Clarke in so much distress again.

"If that is to be my fate, you must." Clarke looked at her disbelievingly. "You are driven to fix everything for everyone but you can't fix this. I have to do this on my own and you have to let me." Lexa didn't know if she was trying to convince Clarke about her decision or herself more.

"I won't just sit there and watch you die." Clarke's voice went louder and Lexa knew that her voice conveyed more than just fear. She knew that deep down Clarke cares for her. She needed not to say it aloud.

Just as Lexa was about to say something, Titus came back to inform them that the time of combat has come.

"Then this is goodbye…" Lexa's voice seemed so fragile in that moment. Clarke's look was all it took for Lexa to bring down her defences. "For now." She continued. They shared another longing look before Lexa left to prepare.

…

Clarke was able to breathe again after the commander took out the threat who was Queen Nia. She was alone in her room when Lexa knocked on her door that night. That was the first time they truly shared a conversation after everything that has happened to them. Clarke cleaned out Lexa's wounded hand and wrapped a clean cloth with so much care.

"I was…" Clarke's lips trembled while she finished wrapping the hand of the commander. Lexa looked at her with gentle eyes coaxing Clarke to continue. "I was afraid that… that…" she couldn't even finish her sentence and closed her eyes. She let go of Lexa's hand to move away from the commander but Lexa took her arm.

"I was, too, Clarke." Lexa admitted.

"I thought…" Clarke tried to continue again but she shook her head. "Roan was near as strong as you, Lexa. He was about to end you right there and then."

"But he didn't."

"Because you didn't let him."

"Even if I did, you don't have anything to fear. The next commander will protect you."

"Will you ever stop talking about your death?"

Lexa gave her a small smile.

"Death is not the end, Clarke."

"Lexa – "

"I wasn't afraid of dying." Lexa's gaze fixed elsewhere instead of Clarke's captivating blue eyes. "I was afraid that…" Lexa bit her lip as if stopping herself from spilling out whatever secret information she was too scared to share. "I may not ever see you again." she lifted her gaze to gauge Clarke's reaction.

Clarke looked confused at first… then realization hit her.

"What I said before the war at Mount Weather was all true. I care about you, Clarke of the sky people. I truly and deeply care for you. I know you're having a hard time believing everything I say, but please remember my vow to you. From now and the days to follow, I will treat your needs as mine. I will claim every success, failure and hardship as mine. You don't have to be afraid of anything from now on. I will be with you every step of the way. As your –"

"Stop!" Clarke held her hand up to stop the commander. Lexa halted her speech and her face went back to her normal stoic look. Clarke was not ready to hear everything she has to say. She stood up and faced Lexa before saying, _"Reshop,_ Heda." Then she bowed respectfully as Lexa took this cue to stand up.

"Good night, Clarke." She offered the sky princess a small but broken smile before she left.

Both of them were even more confused of what transpired between them.

* * *

 **I hope you like this... please feel free to leave a comment or any suggestion of what you like and don't like to happen next. Thanks for reading!**

Sorry if there's any error as well. I may need a beta after this. Any volunteer?


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke's nightmares continued to haunt her every night. She'd witness bloodbath every now and then in her dreams. Her dreams will always start from the death of her father to the death of the mountain men in her own hands.

Every night was worse than the other. This time her dream was more different. Lexa was there. She'd seen Lexa's lifeless body lying in front of her. She shouted but no sound escape her lips. Her words were muted as Lexa faded into the darkness of Clarke's mind.

Her body jolted and breathing ragged, as tears and beads of sweat covered her face. She searched frantically from left to right. It was still dark. The candles in her room melted. She felt a shiver ran down her spine as the memories of her dreams flashed before her. She was disoriented as she always woke up to this myriad delusion.

Her clothe was soaked with sweat so she took it off and ran down a hand to her muddled hair. She stood up and wrapped herself in the furry blanket the commander always covered her into.

 _The commander…_

Clarke went to the balcony and cold air hit her face which soothed her a little. She thought of the commander again. She sat down on the floor, her back against the wall. She stared at the darkness of the city.

 _I swear fealty to you…_ Lexa's voice invaded her head. She sighed heavily. She was even more confused than ever before. She had never been like this with anyone. She tried so hard not to let vulnerability seep into her. _What's wrong? Why am I even worried about her?_ She tried to convince herself that she's just worried for her people. _If she dies, the coalition dies with her._ Deep down Clarke knew that it was more than that but she pushed every possible feeling from her mind and heart. _My people are my top priority._ She shook her head and closed her eyes.

…

"Clarke… Clarke…" the voice gently coaxed her out of her slumber. She felt calloused, slender fingers caressing her face. She didn't know whether she's dreaming or not.

" _Sis em au na gyon op (_ Help her up)." Indra ordered the servants present in Clarke's room.

" _Hod up_ (stop)." The commander ordered.

"Heda..." Indra moved closer to the balcony. "Wanheda is too weak." Indra's concern laced in her voice.

"She's burning up. Prepare a cold bath for the Skai Prisa." Lexa took Clarke in her arms and brought her to bed. Indra closed the balcony door and ordered more servants to prepare a bath for Clarke.

"Indra, summon Nyko fast."

"Sha, Heda." Indra bowed and left to gather the trusted healer.

"All of you, leave. _Gon yo we."_ Lexa ordered all the servants to vacate the room. When everyone left, Lexa removed the blanket from Clarke's body only to find her already half naked. She felt the shift in Clarke's temperature as she took of the remaining of Clarke's garments. Clarke shuddered at the loss of warmth. The commander undressed hastily and picked up Clarke from the bed. She slowly immersed their bodies down in the cold tub. She hissed as the ice-cold water froze her body. Clarke frantically squirmed out of her but she held Clarke tightly.

"Sssshhh…" Lexa tried to calm her down. "It's okay… it's okay, Clarke. I'm here."

"C-cold." Clarke muttered weakly.

"Yes, you need it. You're sick."

Clarke was still wriggling out of her grasp. They're both shivering from the cold water but she held on tightly to Clarke.

"Stop. Sssshhh… _Beja_ (please), Clarke."

Clarke slumped down her weak body. She rested her head on Lexa's shoulder as she didn't have the energy to fight anymore. They remained like that until Lexa felt Clarke's fever dropped down.

There was a knock on the door. " _Min yu op_ (enter)." Lexa said. Indra, followed by Nyko, went inside the room. Both of them bowed their heads and went to help the commander carry Clarke out of the tub.

Indra wrapped up Lexa in her robe as Clarke was gently placed back on the bed by Nyko.

Lexa wrapped Clarke's soaked body in a clean robe. Nyko looked at Lexa for the permission to examine Clarke. Lexa nodded and watched as Nyko opened Clarke's eyes and touched her forehead.

"Her fever's gone for now. But it will be back later on. She must be given a cold bath again if fever spikes up together with a special tea throughout the day." Nyko then checked Clarke's pulse. "She's weak, dehydrated and malnourished."

"She hasn't eaten in days." The commander clenched her jaws to stop her ire for herself. She has let this happen under her watch.

"Sha, Heda." Nyko bowed and looked at Clarke worriedly.

"What is it, Nyko? _Shish op_!" Instead of answering verbally Nyko lifted Clarke's arm and showed the Commander Clarke's wrist. _Why hasn't she had seen them before?_ Lexa stared in horror as Clarke's wrist was full of scratches and cuts - _782_ was written through the cuts. Indra placed her hand firmly on top of Lexa's shoulder for support. She didn't care if this gesture will disrespect the commander; all Indra cared is that Lexa should not blame herself for this. She had known Lexa since she was a kid and she promised herself to support and protect the young Commander whatever it takes.

Lexa was able to collect herself and stood firmly.

"Heda, we must return her to Arkadia. They have medicines and _Abi_ is a great healer – " Nyko tried to tell the Commander.

"Nou." Lexa stood determinedly.

"Heda –" Nyko tried again.

"Ai don biyo nou!" Lexa declined his suggestion again and glared at him. Indra shook her head to Nyko as he lowered his head.

"Heal her or you die." Lexa took one last look to Clarke and left without any more words.

"Do it, Nyko. I know you can." Indra's voice wavered.

"I can but it will take time."

"Then take as long as you need. I will try to divert the Commander's attention elsewhere."

"Sha, beja… Mochof, Indra."

Indra nodded and left Nyko to tend to Clarke.

…

"Heda." Indra found Lexa at her throne playing mindlessly the dagger Anya gave her.

"I don't want to talk about it, Indra." She sighed.

"I know. I just want you to be careful…"

"I am." Lexa clenched her jaw.

"You are always so rational, but, not with her. Action speaks louder than words, Heda." Indra said.

Lexa then stood up from her throne and walked to the balcony. Titus was observing both of them.

"With all due respect, Heda… I, too, bear witness to your concern with Wanheda." Titus spoke when Lexa turned her back to both him and Indra. Lexa was now looking outside the lively city of Polis.

"Love is weakness. To be Commander is to be alone."

"I always make decisions with my head not with my heart, Titus."

"If this is another Costia – " Titus halted when the Commander unsheathed her sword and pointed it to his throat.

"I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty." Lexa glared at him. Indra can't do anything but watch in fear. "Costia paid for the price of my mistakes. Don't you think I didn't know that? That is why I will not let it happen this time." Lexa sheathed back her sword and Titus gave a breath of relief.

"I am just worried about you and the Skai Prisa."

"We all are, Titus." Lexa took a step forward. "Never again will you harm Clarke. She is to be protected at all cost." She then looked to Indra who only nodded at her. "I know you're only doing what you know is best, Titus. Thank you." Titus didn't expect to hear that kind of response from the Commander. He bowed down his head in shame for he did not deserve this. "Clarke had sacrificed a lot for our people too, you know? I hope you can see that."

"Wanheda is still a threat. That's what people see."

"Then find a way for her not to be a threat."

"I already told you, Heda. Get her power. There's only one way and that is to kill her."

"You are smarter than that, Titus. Come back here when you already have a greater proposition than that. Think… Flamekeeper."

Titus bowed his head as Lexa dismissed him leaving Indra and her alone.

"You know that Titus is right, Heda."

"That she'll be the death of me?" Lexa turned to Indra slowly.

"There's a great possibility that she'll be your downfall."

"Is this about Azgeda again, Indra?"

"This is not just about Azgeda." Indra suddenly turned quiet.

"I still believe that love is weakness. I couldn't afford to have that. You and Titus have nothing to worry about."

"I'm just worried about you, Lexa. I've been behind you for as long as I can remember and watch you turn to be this great commander. Please do not ever lose the strength and control that you have. You are not weak."

"Thank you, Indra. You don't know how helpful you've become these past few years of my life. I am so glad to have a friend in you that I can always turn to."

"The honor is all mine, believe me. I will always put you first before anything else, this is not just as a promise to Anya but because I know that you truly deserve to be protected. My loyalty to you will never waver."

There's a hint of pride in Indra's face and Lexa gave her a small smile. Indra has been her friend and they succeeded many wars and conquered a lot of obstacles together. Indra was one of the few people Lexa trusted the most next to Anya.

"Titus might be right but… I trust you, Lexa."

…

"How is she?" The commander entered Clarke's room after a day. Nyko wiped Clarke's sweat off of her face when Lexa came up behind him. He bowed his head and turned to the commander.

"She still has fever. Her temperature went down a little."

Lexa nodded and studied Clarke's sleeping figure.

"Thank you, Nyko. What is it that I need to do?" Lexa then glanced at him briefly. "I will relieve you of your duty tonight. You should get some rest."

"I am good, Heda. I do not need rest. Clarke is stable right now so there's nothing much to do. I only have to monitor her temperature throughout the night. She needs sleep, that's all."

"I will be able to manage that from here, Nyko. You should rest."

"Sha, Heda." Nyko hesitated for a second but Lexa gave him a nod of dismissal. "I'll be in my tent if you need me." He said then left.

Lexa waited for the sound of the door shut before she let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding. She took Clarke's thin figure and sat beside her on the bed, careful not to wake her. She gently took Clarke's hand and studied her wrist which was bandaged neatly by Nyko.

"You don't have to bear it all, Clarke." Lexa whispered. She brushed the tips of her fingers in Clarke's face, tracing the edges of her jaw.

Clarke's brow scrunched in her sleep. Soft whimpers escaped her lips. Lexa pulled Clarke into her. She held her and whispered, "Ssshhh… I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She reassured her over and over until Clarke's breathing was even again. "Everything is going to be fine."

Clarke opened her eyes weakly to find piercing green orbs already staring back at her. Clarke pushed Lexa away taking the commander by surprise. She was getting out of bed but the commander held her in place down on the bed.

"Clarke, you're sick. Don't make this even harder for yourself."

Clarke didn't respond as tears stream down her face. Her fever hasn't left her and she squirmed frantically beneath the commander. Lexa held her tight enough to calm her.

"Clarke… stop! You're hurting yourself." Lexa commanded, her fierce firm and fierce.

Clarke pushed her again and again but Lexa gripped her hands and pinned Clarke down on her chest.

"Come on, Clarke. Stop punishing yourself."

"No, you don't get to tell me that!" Clarke sobbed down under her and pulled her injured hands away from the commander.

"Clarke – "

"No!" Clarke stubbornly freed herself from Lexa but the commander pulled her close once more.

"Sssshhh." Lexa hushed her as she continuously sobbed. "Everything will be fine." She reassured Clarke.

"Everything will never be fine!" Clarke said forcefully in between her sobs. "Nothing will ever be fine! I will never be okay! I'm not okay!" she shouted though her voice was so frail and little. "I'm not okay!" she repeated as she thumped Lexa's chest over and over.

Lexa took everything without hesitation. She understood Clarke. She was angry, confuse and most of all hurt. The look in Clarke's eyes always reminded the commander how much she has changed and suffered.

Clarke opened her bloodshot eyes and released more tears as Lexa looked at her with so much sympathy. She gripped Lexa's top dress and held onto it like it was her life source. Lexa let Clarke cry for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Lexa whispered as she rubbed Clarke's back soothingly.

Clarke's sobbed died down into occasional sniffing.

"I'm not okay." Clarke has her eyes closed as she finally accepted those words.

"I know." Lexa nodded. "But you will be."

"I don't know how."

"I promise you will be fine."

"I can't be weak."

"Yes, you can."

"I can't afford it. My people, like you said, are counting on me."

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Clarke. You can't be strong all the time."

"How did you overcome that?"

Lexa was quiet for a moment.

"You don't have to answer that. Forget it." Clarke sighed deeply.

"Time." Lexa whispered. "Difficult times made me the person I am now."

Clarke nodded as her answer.

"You can use me to be your strength while you find it in you. You can be weak with me." Clarke opened her eyes and looked utterly surprised at Lexa's words. "I know I've never been a good ally before but you can trust me now, Clarke. We can start over."

"I don't know if that's even possible."

"Don't think about it now. But always keep in mind that I'll always be by your side."

Clarke nodded appreciatively at Lexa and buried her face on Lexa's neck. No more words were uttered.

Lexa watched as Clarke sleep peacefully in her arms. She didn't know what was happening to her. All she knew was that there's a strong force that pull her closer to the girl beneath her. She had never felt something like that before, not even with Costia. She learned long ago that she's destined to be alone - to suffer, to lead and to die alone. But everything with Clarke made her forget about all those things. Clarke proved her and was still proving her that life should be more than just surviving.

"You confuse me. You make me doubt myself. Who are you, Clarke of Skaikru?"

She looked at her with sad eyes. She shook her head and brushed her lips with Clarke's forehead. _I have a lot of time to figure you out…_

…

"Heda…" One of Clarke's guards rushed to find the Commander after her meeting with the other clan leaders. Lexa was just discussing some matters with Indra before she dismissed her most trusted friend.

"What is it? Speak." Lexa demanded with fierceness.

"Skai Prisa is missing."

"What?" Indra, who was at the door, turned around to the face the warrior in front of the commander. "Find her!"

"Wait." The commander raised her hand calmly though her stomach started to twist with anguish. "Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on her? What exactly happened?"

"Sha, I did exactly what you said, Heda. But the Skai Prisa locked up herself inside the room. She was furious and spoke something we cannot comprehend. When lunch was delivered to her she was gone."

"Find her. Bring her back to me unharmed." Lexa's voice was shaking with rage but most of all dread. She can't believe it was happening to her again. "Indra, send your best warriors and scout the very outskirts of Polis. Bring her back to me."

"Sha, Heda. She wouldn't go far, she's still too weak." Indra reassured her and bowed her head as she and Clarke's guard rushed to order their armies.

Lexa took a step back and sat at her throne. _Clarke was still too weak_. Nyko was able to cure her fever down after three days but she needed more rest to get her normal self back.

The commander gathered her thoughts calmly and searched her mind to the possible places where the blonde must have gone to. Worry started to invade her thoughts about the prospect that Clarke's life is in danger. _Clarke…_

She stood up, her heart started beating loudly as she ran out of the throne room.

Lexa hastily went to Clarke's room. It was vacant. She found the remnants of Clarke's bandages over the blonde's bed and beside it was a paper covered in droplets of blood. She saw a very familiar sight; it was an exact replica of that place as far as she can remember though it was imprinted only in a paper. With determined mind, she went out of Polis to go where Clarke exactly went to.

...


	3. Chapter 3

She was staring in the wilderness. The sun already bid its goodbye for the day. The fire colored sky turned to blue as the moon brightened the widest of the night. The crickets were already singing their hymn as she gazed gloomily ahead of her. Her chin firmly tucked on her folded knees.

Her weak body was slowly shutting down the world around her but she strongly fought to survive the darkness enveloping her. She wanted to stand up and walk away but her legs won't cooperate with her. Hours had passed and she remained seated still on the ground.

Tears formed in her eyes as she continued to stare in the horrible sight in front of her. Trees and grass were starting to recover from the explosion that she once caused. Burnt bones were still scattered on the ground as ashes of the warriors whose fate has ended under her command lingered in the air. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Beads of cold sweat dripped all over her body as her fever spiked again.

Clarke sighed and rested her forehead on her arms. She's trying to even out her breathing that became ragged upon gazing at the constant reminder of her ruthless decisions in the past. Her body was already so cold and she's shaking uncontrollably.

What was I thinking. She blew out another exasperated breath. She lifted her gaze again at the drop ship from the distance.

Clarke's body tensed when a furry cloth rested on her back after a while. She instantly lifted her gun and weakly turned only to see the commander taking her seat beside her on the ground.

"A warning would have been good. I could've shut you dead." Clarke muttered and cautiously eyed the woman beside her. Lexa remained quiet and her face gave nothing away.

Clarke decided to turn her attention back to the drop ship. Silence ate them away as the two were busy with their various thoughts.

"You shouldn't have gone here alone." Lexa broke the silent spell that bound them. She turned to face Clarke with a serious expression. "It's too dangerous –"

"Why do you care so much?" Clarke snapped. "If you're too afraid of losing Wanheda into another's hands then just kill me! This has been long overdue. You know how this ends. Don't make it look like it's hard for you."

Lexa clenched her jaw but continued to stare at Clarke.

"What? Did I just hit a nerve perfectly?" Clarke smirked bitterly. "News flash _great commander,_ truth fucking hurts." She spit venomously.

Lexa was too stunned with the sky princess's behavior. She was so confused to say the least. Their relationship was getting better until Clarke's nightmare reminded her again of the Lexa's betrayal.

"When I say I care about you, I truly do."

"Bullshit! Just… Just leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid I cannot."

"Heda – "

"Clarke, listen to me. Let me help you. I know you don't trust me but let me help you. You are so consumed by guilt and anger. Those are eating you, Clarke."

Clarke remained passive as she tried to block the commander's thoughts.

"You should've never followed me here." She sighed a moment after.

"When I was eleven my father was taken by the _maunon_... he was turned into a reaper." Lexa straightened her back further and stared at the rusty drop ship. "Mother waited for him in the woods after a week he was turned. She saw him with his captive on their way to the maun, she grabbed the opportunity and killed him. They took his body back to Trikru and burnt him. I wasn't allowed to see his body because I had to stay in Polis as a nightblood. I had my responsibilities. Mother brought me his favorite cloak after his death... and that's the last time I saw her too."

Clarke looked at her with shocked blue eyes.

"Lexa, I... I..." Clarke opened and closed her lips but no words came out. She was still processing the confession of the commander.

Lexa nodded and looked straight into Clarke again.

"Mother died a few summers after him then I lost Costia too a few summers after that." Clarke closed her eyes willing the sting in her eyes to fade away. "I have been where you are now, Clarke. We may experience different forms of suffering but I understand what you are feeling. I have blamed myself for being weak. I have been so full of anger to the point of irrationality. It is hard to separate feelings and duty but I have learned how over the years."

"I'm sorry." Clarke whispered. "Thanks for letting me know that part of you, Heda."

The commander nodded her head slightly. Quietness found its way between them again until Clarke decided to speak.

"But I still can't forgive you for doing what you did. Understanding is easier than forgiving." Clarke stood up with wobbly legs. Her fever went back again and that fogged her vision. She squeezed her eyes shut for seconds and blinked a few times. The commander noticed this and stood up to support Clarke.

"No!" Clarke pushed her away and held one of her hand to stop the commander. She dropped to her knees and hit the ground helplessly. "Fuck." She hissed and pushed her messy hair away from her face. The commander did not say a word and sat down again beside Clark. She patiently waited for the blonde to make a move.

Clarke tried to stand up again after a short while. This time she used the tree behind her as a support. She leaned her forehead to the mossy tree and tried to even out her breathing. She walked pass the commander towards the drop ship.

She slowly made her way to the drop ship carefully avoiding the bones of the warriors who fought against them. The commander followed Clarke with her gaze but didn't make a move from where Clarke left her. Clarke reached the inside of the small metal beast. She looked around and sat on the corner. She was grateful that the commander didn't follow her inside. Clarke flinched at the thought that it was too painful for the commander to see the bones of her very own people around the drop ship. She sighed, feeling so exhausted about her day. She was shaking uncontrollably again but this time there was no furry blanket or no warm body to wrap her into. She wanted to climb to the second base of the drop ship to get some supplies but she was too weak to move. She helplessly allowed her body to embrace the coldness of the night and welcome the sleep she longed for.

The commander stayed outside until dawn, carefully observing their surroundings. A few hours later, she sensed presence behind her. Two of her warriors bowed their heads upon seeing her.

"Scout the woods surrounding this place and watch over the Skai Prisa. Report everything to me after a day. I will send guards to relieve you off your duty by dawn."

"Sha, Heda." The two warriors nodded and obeyed her orders.

The commander gave one last look to the metal beast that sheltered Clarke and left to return to Polis.

...

Clarke woke up when she sensed that there were company outside. She retrieved her gun from her hip and silently surveyed the outside of the drop ship. She spotted two grounders nearby and felt somewhat relieved when she saw the familiar face that kept on following her around Polis.

She made her way inside again. She felt a little bit better so she climbed upstairs to gather food supplies and blankets.

After she felt a little warmed up, Clarke silently made her way out of the drop ship without alerting the guards. She made her way to the river and filled her canteen. She didn't have any plans of where to go. She just wanted to get away again.

Clarke always wanted to see the ocean on earth, she remembered what it looked like during her stay in space and wondered what it would be like to see it up close. Clarke continued to shake off her feverish feeling and headed east to find the ocean. She was only an hour away from the river when she felt her vision blurred due to her spiking temperature. She sat on a tree trunk she found ahead of her. Her breathing was heavier than usual. She noticed the bandage in her wrists were worn out and filled with blood. She removed the bandage from her left wrist only to find an infected wound. She brought out the first aid kit she found in the drop ship and tended to her wound. She hissed when the cleaning liquid dripped down on her wrist. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough bandage to clean her other wrist so she did not bother to clean it. Her body was too weak again. She knew that she needed to get some place safe for the rest of the day so she forced herself to stand up. The scorching weather didn't help to put Clarke's feeling a bit better.

In the middle of her trip, Clarke's body finally gave up to exhaustion. She willed herself to remain strong and to keep moving but her legs gave up. She stumbled a few times until she finally fell to the ground. She was panting and her whole body was soaked with sweat. She turned on her back and lay down on the grass. Her vision blackened out and the last thing she saw were the leaves above her.

She woke up at a familiar surroundings. She was out of the woods. She thought she was dreaming so she shut her eyes and blink a few times. It's real. It's all real. She was back at the drop ship.

"How did I even get here?" She whispered to herself. She slowly got up and noticed a mug beside her. She sniffed it first and took large gulp when she realized it was water. She didn't know how thirsty and hungry she was until then. She placed it down beside her again and stood up slowly. To say she was still dizzy and tired would be an understatement. She made her way out and saw a campfire from a distance.

"Skai Prisa..." One of the guards nodded in her direction when she walked towards the camp.

"You must be hungry." Said the other guard. "We have prepared soup and reserved some meat for you."

"Thank you." She answered, her voice was hoarse for not speaking the whole day. She sat in front of the fire opposite the other guard.

The guard prepared her food and handed it to her. It was quiet, all of them were busy with their own thoughts.

"Is the ocean far from here?" Clarke broke the silence after she ate half of her food.

Both of the warriors looked at her with curious eyes.

"It is." The guard opposite her answered.

"By foot, it is." The other guard agreed.

"I saw you following me everyday back in Polis, what is your name?" Clarke asked the second guard.

" _Ai laik Evan_."

"Evan... did Le... I mean did the commander send you here?"

"It is my responsibility to keep you safe, Wanheda."

Clarke flinched at her title but nodded. "How about you?" she turned to the other one.

" _Saimon_." he answered.

"Did you follow me this afternoon?"

"You would not be here if we didn't." Evan replied. "Simon discovered that you were gone this morning so we tracked you."

"Thank you... but you should've never done that."

"Then that will cost our heads to Heda." Simon replied this time, he was clearly pissed at the idea of baby sitting Clarke. "If you would just come back to Polis then all of this wouldn't be necessary."

"I didn't ask for you to be here." Clarke calmly said.

"Clearly." Simon scoffed and earned a glare from Evan. He stood up and said that he'll scout the area and stand by for the first watch. Evan only nodded.

"You should rest, _Skai Prisa."_ Evan corrected himself this time.

"Would you mind if I stay a bit longer here?"

Evan nodded and stood up. He placed more woods in the fire. After that, he sat on a big rock away from the far and unsheathed his sword. He also retrieved a grindstone and started sharpening his blade.

Clarke's mind was working over time again. She has to make new plans for herself but she didn't know where to start. She didn't know how to put herself back together. She didn't even know where she can pick up the pieces of herself. She can never go back to Arkadia... to her people, to her friends, to her mom. She disappointed them all. She let them down. She will not be able to forgive herself for what she did. Indeed, the end does not justify the means.

Maybe the commander is right after all.

 _Love is weakness._

She was now starting to realize what Lexa meant by that. _Lexa_... she shook her head at the thought of the commander. She couldn't even look at her without being reminded of her betrayal. Clarke wondered if she'll ever get passed it.

"I better head inside." Clarke looked to Evan.

"Sha. We'll be here when you need anything."

" _Chof, Evan._ "

Clarke got back to the drop ship and spent the rest of the night thinking... going over plans after plans of escaping the treacherous game of life.

Sleep seemed to never found her. She sat up and brought out the sketchpad from her bag. The edges were torn already due to the long travel it has suffered. Clarke took the LED light closer to her and opened the sketchpad that was still empty. She took the charcoal pencil and started tracing various shapes. It started slowly until she couldn't control it anymore. It seemed that her hand has a mind of its own.

She got lost adding even the littlest details of the man whom she always dreamed about. She didn't missed even the stubble in his face, the wrinkles beside his eyes and his lips that harbored the simple joys of life. She gave a very fine detail when it came to his eyes, his eyes which reflected his pure soul. She didn't realized how long it took her to finish her first sketch and when she's done she held it leveled to her face.

"I missed you, dad." She whispered with shaky voice. She bit back her lips to stop from trembling. Tears escaped her eyes, one after the other. It flowed down her face like a raging river. "I wish... I wish you're here."

...

A commotion outside woke her up immediately. The sun is already high and she immediately clutched at her gun. She cautiously ran outside only to find the Simon pinning down a man to the ground.

"Wanheda..." Evan shouted. Both Evan and Simon were panting heavily.

"What's going on?"

Simon lifted up the man from the ground, with his hands tied roughly behind him. Clarke squinted her eyes to get a better vision of the man.

"Oh, God!" She went closer to them as fast as she could. "Untie him!" She ordered them frantically but Simon glanced at Evan first.

"Wanheda..." Simon curiously stared at her.

" _Lus em au, Saimon_!" Clarke commanded to untie the man again. "Jasper... Jasper, are you okay?" Clarke ran her hand through Jasper's face. She smelled a strong scent of wine from Jasper. "Help me get him to the drop ship." Simon easily picked up a very drunk Jasper and followed Clarke to the drop ship. Clarke immediately gathered her medical kit and canteen. She used a dampened clothe to bring Jasper back to his senses.

"I think we should bring him back to Arkadia." Clarke sighed after tending to Jasper.

"We?" Simon shook his head and stood up. "I don't think so."

"Evan?" Clarke looked at the other warrior.

He sighed and shook his head too. "Wanheda, look... It's not a good idea. It's too dangerous and Heda wouldn't approve that we stepped closer into the lands Skaikru invaded."

"But - " Clarke was cut off by Simon.

"We don't take orders from you." Simon glared at her and left agitated. Evan bowed his head respectfully giving Clarke an apologetic gaze before leaving.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper's eyes went wide upon seeing Clarke's face clearly. His face turned from shock to furious. He kicked Clarke on her side and tackled her. He pinned her down as he tried to choke her.

"J-Jasp... er... Jas... s-stop!"

"You killed her!" He shouted.

Clarke tried to push him off but she's still too weak.

"You killed her!" Jasper shook his head as tears streamed down on his face. "She's the only one I have... the only one I have ever loved."

"P-please... I-I can't -"

"Shut up!" He tightened his grip around Clarke's neck. Clarke started to feel like numb and the struggle for air became evident. "I was about to stop Cage! You could've waited but you didn't! You still chose to kill her. She helped _you_ , sacrificed for _you_ , risked her life for _you_ and that's how you repay her?"

"I-I... had no choice." Clarke admitted.

"Of course you had! You always have a choice about everything! You always have the final say! Why would you have to kill her? Why? All she ever wanted was peace... to live a simple life... to live. But you took that away from her. Why do you have to do that? Why her? Who do you think you are?"

Jasper choked out his sobs.

"Jasper, I'm sorry." Clarke whispered with tears trailing down the sides of her face.

"NO!" Jasper shouted.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again.

"No..." Jasper loosened his hands around Clarke's neck.

"Clarke!" A familiar voice echoed around her. She didn't know if she was dreaming. Everything went so fast around her. Jasper was lifted up from her and she went to her sides to gasp for air.

Octavia rubbed circles on her back. "Breathe, Clarke. Come on."

She continued to choke. It took her a while to stabilize her breathing.

"Where are your guards?" Octavia looked furious. She was about to stand up but Clarke grabbed her arm.

She shook her head to Octavia. "No."

"But..."

"I'm okay. Where's Jasper?" Clarke looked around them.

"I kicked him out."

"I need to talk to him." Clarke forced herself to stand up but her weak legs gave away. Octavia caught her and sat them on the ground.

"You don't have to."

"I need to." She reiterated.

"Fine!" Octavia sighed exasperatingly. "Later, okay?"

Clarke nodded and continued to breathe deeply. "How did you know I'm here?"

"The commander..."

"You went back to Polis?"

"I never left."

"What?"

"Kane and your mom went back to Arkadia but I did not." Octavia explained. "I'm training with Indra again."

"And the commander sent you here?"

"I volunteered."

Clarke sighed in defeat.

"It's not safe here, Clarke. See? Jasper could've killed you."

"He didn't."

"He was about to." Octavia countered. "Point is, what if it's a grounder? What if it's Azgeda? They hated your guts."

"Everyone hate my guts... even you." Clarke deadpanned. "If that's my fate then let it be done."

"Since when did you believe in fate?" Octavia gave her a knowing look.

Clarke chuckled and decided not to argue with Octavia.

"I'm not ready to go back. I didn't even know where I would go back to."

"It doesn't matter where you go back to, Clarke. It's not safe here out in the woods. Either you go back to Arkadia or to Polis... it's up to you. No one can judge you for the decision you'll have to make. You'll figure it out."

"Have you?" Clarke looked at Octavia sincerely.

"I'm getting there."

Clarke nodded and was thankful that Octavia seemed a little better than last time they met.

"You can't stay here for long." Octavia repeated.

"Just... just give me a few more days here to decide. I'll leave when I'm ready."

"Then I guess I'm not going anywhere."

Octavia sighed and settled herself beside Clarke.

...

TBC :)


	4. Chapter 4: Chance

"Welcome, Clarke kom Skaikru." Lexa greeted her warmly when Octavia and Clarke entered her throne room.

Octavia bowed her head and stood beside Indra who approved of her taking Clarke back to Polis. Clarke looked around her as the ambassadors murmured.

"Shof op." The commander held up her hand and the whispers came to stop abruptly. "Clarke… You came back just in time." Lexa side glanced Titus beside her.

"All the clan leaders and their respective ambassadors are here to talk about the plans to rebuild each clan now that the warriors they have lost are now recovering from the mountain. We are talking about various strategies on how we can help each other by combining our resources."

"And as the representative and leader of the thirteenth clan you are required to propose your own plans for your people." Lexa's voice was authoritative and looked Clarke directly to her eyes.

Silence was added to the tension in the early morning.

"We are here to offer as much resources as we can in exchange to yours, Wanheda." King Roan stepped forward and offered his respect. The other clan leaders were wide eyed King Roan's dare to cut through the silence. They were taken aback with the great acknowledgement he has for the sky girl.

Clarke was one of them who was surprised. There was an evident pause before she came back to her senses. "Umm… Thank you, King Roan." She stepped towards him and offered her hand. He took it with a firm grip. "I'll talk to… my people and see what we have to offer back. As of now the only thing we have is technological resources –"

"Which brought mass destruction to all of us." The ambassador from Delphi Clan spoke spitefully.

Clarke clenched her jaw and was about to retort when Lexa spoke.

"With responsible handling, technology will easily connect us to each other. There are a lot of promising opportunities this has to offer to all of us. I have talked to Markus kom Skaikru, one of their previous leaders, and they are working on this thing called 'radio'. We have used it during the war against Mt. Weather to communicate and locate each other. It would be a great help if each clan would have one."

Lexa fixed her glare with the Delphi ambassador. Clarke sighed.

"We can also combine our ways of healing. My mom is a doctor and I'm sure she'll be happy to share her knowledge and train other healers."

"In exchange to the healing knowledge, _Ai laik Yiana kom Trishana_ , would offer healing plants that would surely help your people especially to the coming winter." Yiana stepped forward and offered her hand to Clarke who grasped it firmly.

Other ambassadors showed their respect and loyalty to the coalition especially to the newly added clan.

Lexa soon dismissed the assembly after a few hours. The ambassadors soon went out of the throne room to do their respective tasks for the day.

"Clarke, may I have a word with you?" Lexa stepped behind Clarke hastily when Clarke was near the doorway. Clarke spun slowly.

"Heda." Clarke bowed to the commander and faced her with a distant look.

"I just…" Lexa waited until Titus exited the room as well. "I'm glad you're back safely."

Clarke knew that Lexa's words meant more than her simple statement but she disregarded it mirroring the stoic façade of the commander.

"Thank you for sending Octavia after me."

"Octavia, shall we say, is a very insistent warrior. She will not stop until it is given to her."

"Yeah, sounds like Octavia." Clarke nodded and looked down.

There was a short silence between them.

"I should head to my room. It's been a long ride back here." Clarke didn't know if she's asking permission to go.

"I understand." Lexa nodded.

"As always." She muttered under her breath and turned around to leave.

"You don't have to bear it all alone, Clarke." Lexa whispered and Clarke stopped in her tracks.

"Lexa – " Clarke turned around as Lexa stepped on her personal space and pulled Clarke towards her.

Lexa's arms wrapped securely around Clarke. For the first time since what happened at Mt. Weather, Clarke welcomed the familiar warmth and protection of Lexa. Tears uncontrollably ran down her face as she brought her hands up to clutch at Lexa.

"Whenever you're ready, Clarke." Lexa whispered.

"What is the plan?" Clarke asked after a while.

"There is no plan." Lexa took a step back to look at Clarke. She placed her hand to caress Clarke's face while her other hand rested on Clarke's lower back. "My only plan is to be here… To be your strength until you find it within you." Lexa repeated her promise to Clarke.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Lexa's eyes gave the answer.

"What does this mean to us?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything if you wish. You'll figure it out."

…

Clarke woke up with the scent of freshly baked bread. The servant from the last time she was in Polis was there waiting for her to wake up.

"Hei." Clarke greeted the woman.

"Wanheda…" She bowed. "Yiana kom Trishana sent these for you. She said it will help your wounds to heal quickly." She motioned to the salve placed in a metal casing.

"Thank you…" Clarke wasn't sure how to address her.

"Celia." The servant supplied her name.

" _Mochof, Celia."_

" _Pro_." Celia smiled at the use of Trigedasleng. "Would you like me to prepare your bath, Wanheda?"

"I stink that much huh?" Clarke sighed.

Celia's confusion was written in her face.

"A bath would be good to start off my day." She smiled to Celia and walked towards the table where her meal was placed.

"The ambassador from Delphi clan sent some scented soap as a gift. They also sent their apologies with it."

"Delphi Clan?"

"Sha." Celia nodded and left to prepare the tub for her.

Clarke tried to remember who it was. She guessed that it's the ambassador who questioned technology from the meeting.

After her meal, Clarke asked Celia for assistance during her bath. She hissed the instant she dipped in the warm water. Her infected wounds were itchy and stung like hell.

"Are you alright?"

"Remind me not to ever cut myself again. These wounds hurt like bloody hell."

"As it should." Lexa entered the room with Nyko behind her.

"Clarke, it is good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Nyko." Her lips twitched slightly.

Lexa dismissed the servant as Nyko waited in the corner for her orders. Lexa must have sensed the hesitation of Clarke to move with Nyko being there. She was aware that skaikru is very wary of seeing them naked.

"Nyko, give us a minute. I'll call you when she's ready."

Nyko understood and silently left the room.

"Thanks, Heda."

Lexa stepped closer to aid Clarke. She took the soap from Clarke and helped the sky girl wash her back that has a few healing scratches.

"Lexa you mean." Lexa gently scrub her back. "You called me by name last night. What's the difference now? Are we back to indifference again, Clarke?"

"That's…" Clarke sighed. "I just… I don't know. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lexa asked. "Never apologize for no reason… or never apologize at all. You are a leader and everything you said is respected."

"But you did." Clarke remembered Lexa apologized when she was brought to Polis.

"It was me apologizing and not the commander."

"And how is that different from me apologizing to you?"

"Because you still do not know who you are. You still do not accept your fate."

"My head hurts from all these. Why do you have to be so complicated, Lexa?"

"I? Complicated? I find that so hard to believe."

"Oh, believe me because you are. You say things that contradict each other. You have this… this… I don't even know how to call it." Clarke sighed exasperatingly.

"It is you who complicate everything I say. Do not overthink everything I say."

"Then how will I understand?"

"You are always busy understanding things deeply when all they do is show themselves shallowly to you. In time you will know what I mean."

"I hope so." Clarke relaxed into Lexa's touch as she continue to rub her back.

"Where did you get this?" Lexa touched Clarke's scar on the upper left side of her back.

"I got it from this huge wild cat. I trade its meat for supplies."

"Hm…" Lexa hummed appreciatively as Clarke continued to open up her story back in the wilderness.

"…and that's how Roan found me."

"You fought good but you will still need more training to take down larger enemies."

"I… I… I won't be needing that."

"Threat is still out there, Clarke. You must know how to defend yourself at all times."

"I've been in the wild for three months, Lexa. Don't you think I know that?"

"Do you still want my help or not?" Lexa's growing tired of Clarke's continued questions. She wasn't used to being questioned at all.

"I do. I just don't get why you kept on insisting me to fight back."

"That's exactly what I mean." Lexa sighed and went in front of Clarke.

"What?"

"You overanalyze what I said. I am not insisting for you to fight back. I only wanted you to learn how to defend yourself. There is a big line between the two. You are even much harder to teach than my natblida."

"Then don't waste your time on me." Clarke stood up frustratedly from the bath completely unfazed even though Lexa was in front of her seeing every detail of her body. She later realized what she just did but it was too late for her to turn back. Even though Lexa already saw Clarke naked in the past, her mind still went uncoordinated for a moment before she averted her eyes elsewhere and gathered the robe for Clarke. She held up her hand for Clarke to use as support to get out of the tub. Clarke took it appreciatively and slipped into the robe that was offered by the commander.

"Time is never wasted with you. You have to try harder than that to push me away. You already admitted you need me, you cannot undo that anymore."

"Wha –" Clarke's eyes went wide. "W-wait, wait! I did not." Clarke saw a glint of playfulness in Lexa's eyes before turning towards the door to call Nyko.

"Heda?"

"Clarke's ready."

"Sha." Nyko walked towards Clarke to examine her wounds. He later placed salve and bandages to Clarke's wrists. "You are lucky the infection has not spread all over your system. You should take care of your wounds, Wanheda. Your fever is gone clearly but rest would not hurt, will it?" Nyko smiled at her warmly.

"Mochof, Nyko."

"Put this salve once it healed completely. This will help fade scars."

Clarke smiled but shook her head. "I won't need that. These scars are part of who I was and who I have become."

"Sha. I respect your decision, but in case you change your mind, just let me know."

"Okay." Clarke nodded. "Have you seen Octavia?"

"Okteivia is training with Indra." Nyko cleared up his things and packed them neatly.

"She took her back as her second. That's the least Indra can do for her." Lexa examined Clarke's features before she dismissed Nyko.

"Get dressed. I believe you haven't seen the rest of Polis."

Clarke's lips tugged in a small smile and took the clothes on top of her bed.

…

Lexa and Clarke spent the rest of their afternoon walking around the city of Polis. They went to the farm, granary and storage houses. Clarke was completely enthralled at the places they've went through. She was also in astounded about the relationship Lexa had with her people.

"You know all of their names." Clarke whispered when they headed out of the granary.

"Of course, they are my people."

"You mean, you actually know everyone in Polis?" Clarke stopped in her tracks to look at Lexa dumbfounded.

Lexa gave her a small smile. "What leader would I be if I don't know my people?"

"Wow." Clarke shook her head disbelievingly. Lexa tilted her head and scrunched her brows.

"Why? Don't you know everyone in your clan?"

"I-I know them of course. But that's nothing compared to the people here in Polis. Jeez, that's a lot of names to remember."

"It's essential I know them all for if an intruder pretends to be one of us I'd instantly know."

"You truly are a great leader for your people."

"Our people. Never forget that you are one of us now."

Clarke said nothing more but the blush on her cheeks gave it all away.

"We should retreat for today. Tomorrow we'll go to the market and the depot."

"Thanks for showing me around."

Lexa only nodded. Grateful that Clarke appreciated her beloved city.

"Would you like to see Octavia train?"

Clarke and Lexa headed to the training area. It was near twilight but there are still a lot of warriors engaged in a combat. Clarke's attention was drawn away from the others upon seeing Octavia's worn out body. She was limping her way over Indra who are in a fighting stance willing Octavia to attack. Octavia let out a war cry as she threw a punch to Indra who gracefully ditched it and shove Octavia to the ground.

"Very well, Okteivia." Indra approved. "Tomorrow we start at first light. Clean up." Indra pulled Octavia up and firmly gripped her hand in a warrior's way.

"I don't know if you're trying to get yourself killed or what." Clarke met Octavia halfway, Lexa followed her after she exchanged a quick word with Indra. Octavia smiled at her and the commander.

"It felt really good."

"Yeah, I can see that." Clarke said sarcastically. "Come with me. You need stitches."

"Yes, doc." Octavia grunted and reluctantly followed Clarke back to the tower. Lexa stayed behind with her warriors to give Clarke some time alone with her friend.

…

"So, what's up with you and the commander now?"

Octavia sat comfortably in Clarke's bed as Clarke finished stitching her cut in the forehead.

"Nothing." Clarke replied nonchalantly.

"That clearly was something."

"Octavia –"

"Look, she cares about you, Clarke. She's not being subtle about it. Give her a chance, Clarke."

"How can it be that easy for you? Haven't you remember what she did? You were as angry as me when we were left there to die."

"She's a leader, Clarke. She did what she had to. Given the same choice, wouldn't you do it?"

"You sounded exactly like her now." Clarke was getting pissed where their conversation stirred.

"I'm just asking."

Clarke sighed and lied on the bed with her hands crossed at the back of her head.

"I'm just so tired, O."

"The past is where it all remains. What we have, right now, is what's more important, Clarke. Knowing nothing of what will happen tomorrow sucks big time so today is all we got. Don't waste it trying to dwell in the past. What we have now, at this present moment is something that we should not take for granted."

"I can now see the effect Lincoln have on you." Clarke lightheartedly teased. "But on a serious note, you are right. Thanks, O."

"Don't mention it." Octavia offered a smile and lied down beside Clarke. "Just give her a chance. It may not be easy but it'll be worth it. Trust me."

Clarke stayed quiet for a few minutes until she heard Octavia's soft snores.

"I do. I am giving her a chance." She whispered before following Octavia's sleep.

…

Is anyone still reading this fic? :(


	5. Chapter 5

"Enjoying yourself?" The commander asked Clarke as they were walking around the market place.

"Very much." Clarke shyly admitted. "And hey, don't give me that look, okay?"

Lexa squinted her eyes, further examining the woman beside her.

"What kind of look?" Lexa asked innocently.

"That look…"

"What exactly?"

"That 'I told you so' look and smug smile that you kept on suppressing."

"What are you talking about?" The commander looked intrigued and stopped from walking.

Clarke sighed as she was forced to look at the commander.

"Nothing. Forget it." Clarke shook her head and walked passed the commander but Lexa took a hold of her arm.

"This way." She motioned to the left. Clarke only nodded and followed Lexa.

"I am not giving you any look." Lexa said after a while. She has both her hands behind her back as she continued to walk beside Clarke. "But, I am right, am I not?"

"About what exactly because you always claim that you are right about everything." Clarke asked while taking in everything in the market. A lot of people they passed through offered her and the commander different kinds of stuffs from clothing to food to ornaments and metals but they politely declined. Lexa explained that they use silver coins to trade for goods around the market, or if the people don't have enough silver coins they were asked to trade their service for it depending on what they would like to purchase.

"That Polis will change the way you see us… 'grounders' is it?"

Clarke directed her attention to Lexa upon mentioning the skaikru's way of addressing them.

"I'm sorry. We just do not know what to call you when we arrived here on earth."

Lexa nodded in understanding.

"You are right though. I never thought that a place like this exists. I have only known warriors so I assumed that all of you are just too busy training and anticipating wars."

"Not all of us are warriors here. More than half of our population are commoners."

"Commoners? Like normal people, is it?"

"Exactly." Lexa stopped in front of a woman who bowed before them and offered a bundle of clothes to Clarke. Lexa took it for her and thanked the elder woman. Lexa offered her some coins but the woman did not accept. "Mochof, Inam." Lexa nodded to the woman.

"Mochof." Clarke seconded. The woman looked at Clarke and shook her head.

"You… brought my son back from the mountain. This is nothing compared to what you have done. Mochof… Mochof… Mochof…" The woman had tears in her eyes upon thanking Clarke. Clarke was shocked for a moment. The woman was about to go down to her knees but Clarke stopped her.

"I only did what I have to. It's not necessary to thank me. But… I'm glad you have your son back, Inam."

"Mochof, Wanheda." Inam repeated. Clarke pulled Inam into a warm hug which resulted for various people around the market place to look at them. Some were taken off guard with the gesture while others only gave their nods of understanding. The commander cleared her throat that caused the two women to pull back. "If there's anything we can do for you… Please, please let us know." The woman smiled in gratitude before she left.

Clarke was confused of what happened but she remained calm as they continued to stroll.

"What is it?" Lexa asked when she noticed Clarke's unusual silence.

"Hm?"

"Did it bother you?"

"W-what?"

"Inam?" Lexa quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I-it's just… Her son… She has her son back." Clarke muttered slowly.

"Sha, Clarke. Not only Inam… There are lots of families and clans reunited… Commoners and warriors combined. You are the reason behind that, Clarke. You have brought them back. You have freed them." Lexa stopped and faced Clarke seriously. "Look around you…" The commander motioned around as Clarke gazed in every direction. There were people clasping hands, laughing and talking while kids were running carefree. "You have made these possible." Lexa told her with conviction laced in her voice.

"I… I did not…" Clarke shook her head, clearly stunned with everything she had witnessed.

"You did and you will continue to do it. You always had it in you, Clarke."

"Lexa… I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You just have to stop beating yourself for what happened at Mt. Weather. Remember all these people who are looking at you with so much gratitude. You are our people's hero. And if that isn't enough for you, then I don't know what is."

"It's just so hard to believe. I have done a lot of worse things… I never thought some good things will even come out of it."

"But it did."

"Is it bad to feel somewhat… relieved?"

"You deserve it." Lexa wanted to say more but she stopped herself. For the first time after Clarke came back she saw a glint of happiness in her eyes. Lexa reprimanded herself mentally when she stared at Clarke for too long. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "This is it... The whole trading place. Now we go to the depot."

"Sha." Clarke nodded and started walking beside Lexa again.

"Did you grow up in here?" Clarke asked after they have went through some streets and alleys.

"In Polis?" Lexa asked. "I was brought here when I was six. But, I was born in TonDC."

"Wow. You started training when you were six?"

"Sha. Every natblida starts training as soon as they are discovered."

"Discovered?" Clarke curiously gazed at the commander. "I thought that was already known."

"Nou." The commander shook her head slightly. "Some parents are unaware. However, once they know they flee together with the naitblidas."

"Aren't they being hunted and punished for that?"

"We are not that brutal, Clarke."

"I didn't mean that, Lexa… I'm just asking."

"There is no need for us to run after them. Fate will decide of what will happen. Being a nightblood is both a great honor and a very heavy responsibility. We cannot force that on any naitblida who's not ready for it."

"I understand now…" Clarke whispered and went silent for a moment.

"How were you discovered?"

"Hm…" Lexa paused as if thinking if she could tell Clarke but eventually decided to open up her past to the sky girl. "Father and I were hunting that time… I accidentally slipped into a tree and scratched my arm on a branch. Dark blood started flowing down my arm. A warrior saw me and the next day after that I was taken here in Polis."

"So you never returned to TonDC during your years of training?"

Lexa shook her head. "Nomon… mother… knew that I had the commander's blood long before I was taken to Polis but she kept it from nontu. Perhaps she did not want me to be discovered at all."

"I can see why…" Clarke whispered but it wasn't unheard by the commander.

"She thought she can hide me. She wanted me to be like her… to live a normal life or as normal as I can possibly live. She was devastated when I left. Most parents would be honored to have a son or daughter as natblida but not nomon she was so worried especially during the conclave. I know she was proud of what I have become nevertheless."

"Do you regret being a naitblida?"

"Nou. I am part of something that is beyond majestic. Why would I regret it?"

"I guess you're right. But it's still different living and growing up with your parents."

"What was it like?"

Clarke went silent for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Actually… I don't know even know how to explain it." Clarke let out a shaky laugh. "It's great. I mean... I felt the security, comfort and love they have for me. They guided me and taught me everything they ever know about earth. Mom and dad were my everything. It was really great…" There's a longing in Clarke's voice that didn't go unnoticed by the commander. "but not until my dad died."

Lexa's thought stumbled for a moment. She wasn't used to seeing or even hearing Clarke so vulnerable. The sky girl was starting to open up to her.

"I'm sorry about your father." Lexa did not want to push her luck in questioning Clarke.

Clarke nodded her head slightly. "He's more than just my dad..." Clarke left it at that and after a quick turn in the alley they have finally reached the depot.

It was a very large warehouse that was guarded by two huge warriors.

"Heda…" They bowed at the commander then to Clarke. "Wanheda…"

Clarke awkwardly tipped her head as the commander nodded to them slightly. "Wanheda wishes to see everything here in Polis. Here should be our last stop for the day."

"Sha." The warriors nodded as they open the locks from the depot. The commander passed as soon as the rusty gates were opened. Clarke soon followed the commander inside and was surprised when she heard the gates closing behind them. She turned around to the closed gates.

"Do not worry, Clarke. No harm will come to you. I am here." Lexa stepped closer to the tensed Clarke.

Clarke slowly faced the commander and was overwhelmed with what she saw inside the depot.

"You have got to be kidding me."

All sorts of weapons were organized around them. There are various tables and shelves in each side of the warehouse. There were four men seated in the corner, all of them were busy inspecting and making swords and daggers in different sizes. Assortment of bows and arrows hung in the brick walls. Clarke started to walk slowly, taking in everything she's seeing.

"I have only seen these in ninja movies." She gabbled. She stopped in front of a table, eyeing the swords and sheaths carefully.

"Chit?" The commander asked in front of her.

"Oh… Nou. Nothing." Clarke shook her head but the commander kept her curious gaze. "I didn't think these weapons still exist until now."

"Why? Don yu seen disha fou?" Lexa asked if Clarke had seen those weapons before. She have not thought about the origin of weapons and whether they have existed long before the very first commander.

"Sha. I've seen them in action films."

"Films?"

"They are recorded shows wherein people portray various roles."

"I see…" Lexa nodded.

"This is the first time I've seen a collection of these. Back in the ark I have only seen guns and electric batons. What are those?" Clarke pointed to the small sharp metals when they moved to the next table.

"I believe they are called 'shuriken' or throwing stars and the other ones are iron spikes. Both are very useful in slowing down enemies approaching at a distance."

Clarke unconsciously swallow the lump in her throat as they approached the end of the depot.

"Here…" The commander faced Clarke with a leather piece in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Give me your hand."

Clarke obliged as the commander slipped it through her hand and secured it. "This is a climbing claw… this'll protect your hands in combat, in climbing walls or gripping swords."

"I-I don't think I'll be needing it." Clarke refused but the commander held a firm grip in her hand.

"You cannot be so sure of that. Take it, Clarke. As your commander I order you to take it."

"And if I say no?"

"You wouldn't."

"But – " Clarke was still up and ready for arguments but Lexa turned her back against the sky princess.

"Have you found anything in your liking? What about this?" Lexa raised a sword. "Or this one?" She raised the other one. "Nou?" She side-glanced at Clarke. "Then we should request for a new one that is most suitable for you."

"Heda, I don't think that's necessary. I'll settle for this one instead." Clarke attempted to raise a sword hastily but the weight took her off guard. "Whoa! This is… heavy." Lexa glared at her. "Look, I'll just choose another one. How about this one?"

Lexa looked at her disapprovingly. "Clarke, as your commander –"

"Fine. Fine. You don't have to repeat that over and over. I get okay? So, where should we 'request' for a sword?"

"Mafta ai op."

Clarke sighed and followed Lexa to the corner of the warehouse which lead to a small door. It's like a wooden cabinet with huge oak doors. Lexa opened them swiftly and entered the room. They descended a few steps before series of clanks were heard.

"Armin?" Lexa nodded to a boy. The boy, nearly about fifteen, looked up from his work and smiled instantly upon seeing the commander.

"Heda, ha yu?"

"I have been well. Yu?"

"Good. Good." Armin looked at Clarke with a curious smile.

"This is Clarke... Or Wanheda…"

"Oh, the famous Wanheda. It is an honor meeting you." Armin bowed and offered his arms. Clarke grabbed it firmly and nodded.

"We need a weapon for Clarke kom skaikru… One that she will be comfortable to use. I believe you can do that, can't you Armin?" Lexa, being her commander self, went direct to the point.

"Of course, Heda." Armin nodded. "May I have the permission to see your hands up to arms length, Wanheda?"

Clarke glanced at Lexa who nodded slightly. Clarke took her jacket off and let Armin examine her arms and hands for a moment.

"She's tough but needs serious training. She can carry swords but not heavy ones. Her hands are still healing." Lexa described Clarke while Armin examined her further. "She's also sneaky, stubborn but very optimistic… I want a sword that reflects her."

"Hm, I think I know what to do." Armin clasped his hands together and faced the commander. "It'll be perfect in a week. I'll start Wanheda's sword after I've finished –"

"It'll be finished in two days time, Armin. She'll start training soon and we'll need to have it by then."

"Heda –" Clarke wanted to protest again but Lexa cut her off.

"Sha, Armin?"

"Sha, Heda. I'll deliver it in two days." Armin beamed reassuringly at Clarke. Clarke gave him an apologetic gaze but Armin smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Mochof, Armin."

"Pro, Heda. It is a privilege."

"We shall leave you to it then. I'll see you in two days." With that they left Armin and exited the depot.

…

"Is that really necessary?" Clarke burst out when they were out of the depot. Lexa gathered a few things for Clarke and wrapped it in a small bag before leaving the depot. "And training? I believe we haven't talked about any of that."

Lexa calmly walked her way back to the tower as Clarke continued to rant beside her.

"You talk a lot, Clarke." She sighed after a short while of hearing Clarke's sentiments. "Listen to me, Clarke." Lexa stopped and grabbed Clarke's arm gently. "To survive here in the ground, you have to learn how to stand up for yourself. I will not be around you all the time to protect you. I'm not saying that I will let anything or anyone to harm you but I do not have any control of what will happen so I need you to be prepared."

"I can handle myself. Haven't I proved that before?"

Lexa simply looked at Clarke's wrist as Clarke followed the commander's gaze. She sighed and uncomfortably adjusted her sleeves.

"Can I at least think about it?"

"Sha, I will not force you to do anything. Tell me when you're ready."

"Deal."

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner."

"Sha, Heda."

Clarke offered her a small smile before they went to their chambers.

…

"Clarke?" Octavia knocked on her door.

"Min op." Clarke exhaustedly answered. Octavia entered and saw Clarke lying on her back.

"You okay?"

"Sha."

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" Octavia sat beside Clarke on the bed and touched Clarke's face.

"I'm fine, O. We went to the market then to the depot."

"Awesome. Just you and Heda?"

Clarke propped up on the bed.

"O…"

"What? I'm just asking."

"Don't push it. Everything between us is just pure business."

"Yeah, sure…"

Clarke pulled Octavia with her down to bed. Octavia giggled as Clarke shoved her a bit.

Octavia told Clarke about her day. She went to the woods with Indra to familiarize herself with the surrounding grounds of Polis. In the late afternoon, Indra commanded one of her top warriors to combat with Octavia which was the reason why Octavia has a black eye and a busted lip. Nyko tended to her wounds whilst Clarke was nowhere to be found in the afternoon. Octavia also boasted to Clarke how muscular she had become after several weeks of training. Indra also restricted her food intake for her training. Clarke laughed freely at how devastated Octavia looked when she told her how much she missed eating 'real' food.

Both of the sky women didn't know who was listening on the other side of the door. Lexa wanted to check on Clarke that evening but when she heard Octavia's voice she paused by the door and listened at their friendly conversation instead. After a while, she left. She just wanted to be sure that everything was going well especially with Clarke.

"O?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to go to the drop ship."

"Why?" Octavia sat down in alert.

"I just… I wanted to visit Wells."

"Wells… Wells as in your boyfriend in the Arc?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just my best friend. I… I kept on dreaming about him too. I feel a little guilty of leaving him there."

"And what exactly is your plan?"

"Nothing really. I just want to visit his grave. I haven't got the chance to offer prayers when we're still there."

"Yeah, sure. Okay. Um… We can do that tomorrow. You'll just have to ask the commander –"

"I want to go tonight."

"TONIGHT?" Octavia shouted but Clarke hushed her. "Tonight? Are you out of your mind? If the commander finds out –"

"That's why I have to leave tonight. You have to stay here and wait for me."

"No."

"Octavia –"

"Clark Griffin, if you step out of this room tonight I swear I'll tell the commander –" Octavia stood up and faced Clarke while Clarke sat up and looked at Octavia.

"O, please? Just for tonight… I'll be here at dawn."

"I said no. Clarke, it is too dangerous. Last time you're there you were attacked by Jasper. You can't even defend yourself."

"That's because I was still too weak due to fever –"

"Still no. You can go tomorrow, not tonight. We can't take any risk."

"If I go tomorrow, I wouldn't have the chance to pay respect alone! I'm sure Lexa will send guards to follow me around."

"Don't be silly, Clarke!"

"I'm too tired of this! I'm not weak okay? I can take care of myself."

"Really?" Octavia dared her.

"Octavia, listen –"

"No, you listen to me. Clarke, I know you want to go there alone. I know you feel like you were being restricted of your actions here in Polis. But please try to understand why we're doing this okay?"

"I get it, O. It's just… I'm not used to all these attention. I don't deserve it. I just want to be alone even just for a few hours… to think and find myself."

Octavia was silent for a while.

"Okay. Fine! But, I'll go with you. If the commander finds out that you're gone without anyone she'll have my head and a couple more for that. I'll keep my distance from you, don't worry. You won't even notice I'm there. I'll just make a camp in the woods."

"O, you don't have to."

"Clarke, we have no time to discuss about this. Time is running and we have to be back by dawn. Let me just grab some things in my room. I'll be back okay?"

"Okay… Thanks O."

"Sure. I'll be back." Octavia left the room hastily and went straight to her room to get a few things for their short trip.

She came back to Clarke's chamber after a few minutes. She and carefully and successfully avoided the guards on her way back.

"Clarke…" She called out before entering the room. "We need to go… now." Octavia closed the door behind her and faced an empty room. "Clarke?" She called out. She looked at the balcony door that is swinging slightly.

"Fuck!" She kicked at a chair angrily and ran out towards Lexa's room.

...

Uh-oh! TBC :)


End file.
